The use of fruit flavors in chewing gum has become very common, especially in bubble gum. Fruit flavors typically contain a combination of fruit esters and may contain orange oil, lemon oil or other natural oils. Fruit flavors used in chewing gum include, but are not limited to, banana, cherry, apple, pineapple, grape, strawberry, and blends including commonly known tutti frutti and bubble gum flavors.
Fruit esters tend to release from chewing gum very quickly causing the chewing gum to have a relatively short flavor duration. Also, fruit esters typically have a light flavor quality, causing the chewing gum to have a low flavor impact. The use of fruit oils such as orange and lemon oil, or certain other flavor oils such as clove oil and oil of wintergreen, tends to increase the duration and impact of the fruit flavors to some extent. However, there is still a need or desire in the chewing gum industry for further enhancement of fruit flavor impact and duration.
Various techniques are known in the art for enhancing chewing gum flavors generally, and some of these techniques have been applied to fruit flavors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,865 discloses the use of sulfurcontaining terpenes for enhancing the flavor of citrus fruits, especially grapefruit. EPO Patent Application 0167376 discloses a carbonate derivative of pineapple ketone flavor which gives chewing gum a longer lasting pineapple flavor, than pineapple ketone.
PCT Publication WO 90/06689 discloses the use of spices to extend the flavor of chewing gum, including gum which is flavored with citrus oils, fruit essences, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,595 discloses the use of small amounts of spearmint flavor to enhance the flavor of peppermint-flavored chewing gum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,726 discloses the use of cocoa powder to enhance the flavor of mint-flavored chewing gum.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose the enhancement of fruit flavors using various chemicals: 3,869,554; 3,875,307; 3,917,870; 3,920,752; 3,976,801; 3,982,009; 3,984,579; 4,031,257; 4,070,491; 4,385,072; 4,435,428; 4,470,963; 4,481,221; 4,525,364; 4,548,821 and 4,568,538.